


Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me (I Wanna Be Dirty)

by OhCaptainMyCaptain



Series: Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A quick reference to Remy LeBeau, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyone know who that is?, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Columbia!Steve, Confused Bucky Barnes, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fishnets, Frank-N-Furter!Bucky, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Hand Jobs, High Heels, I'll give a little prize to the first person to pick up the reference and WHO Remy is ;), M/M, Magenta!Natasha, Makeup, Misunderstandings, Panties, Post-Winter Soldier-looking Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, RHPS turns him into a beautiful little slut, Reserved Steve Rogers, Rimming, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Rocky Horror Stucky Show, Rough Sex, Sexual Empowerment, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve is Sexually Shy, Tap Dancing, Top Bucky Barnes, Until He Gets on Stage, Wall Sex, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>HALLOWEEN PROMPT: MODERN AU - ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP - A NORMALLY SEXUALLY RESERVED SKINNY STEVE TAKES PART IN <em>THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW<em> SCREENINGS, AS COLUMBIA</em></em></b>
</p><p>(And Bucky is none-the-wiser, until he stumbles into a screening and sees his supposedly self-conscious boyfriend strut onto the stage in a corset, fishnet stocking, and tap dancing shoes.)</p><p>---</p><p>On stage, Steve <em>owned</em> that outfit like he’d been fucking born in it. All self-consciousness he’d previously shown in his body was non-existent, as he strutted around with his hands on his waist like a model on some sort of catwalk; popped his hips from side to side and gave these playful, almost sinister-looking grins to the cast and the rest of the crowd. It was so unexpected, but there was also something <em>sexy</em> about seeing Steve up there, acting like that. It was like some free-spirited sex kitten had possessed him or something. Goddamn it, it had Bucky fucking <em>confused</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me (I Wanna Be Dirty)

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/) is basically a place for Stucky, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Marvel, smut, or inappropriate humour - so if you feel like coming and hanging out with me, please do <3

Bucky’s not going to lie – he’s never been all that interested in watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. It’s not that he has anything against the movie itself (hell, no one can deny that Tim Curry is pretty awesome), it’s just that he’s heard so many conflicting opinions about it. Some people he knows (Natasha, Sam, Wanda, Pepper…) says it’s fantastic; a classic that’s _blasphemous_ for Bucky never to have seen. Others (Clint, Tony, Bruce, Maria…) have described it as anywhere from ‘hard to follow’ to ‘confusing’ to ‘downright fucking _weird_ ’ (thanks, Clint).

Normally, Bucky reserves his opinion until _after_ he’s given the thing a chance – and normally, he _does_ do so. Bucky’s a pretty laid-back, easygoing guy. There isn’t much that he isn’t willing to try at least once. But this has always been one of those exceptions, namely due to the fact that Bucky’s just never been _interested_ in watching it.

But then he _had_ tried once, at Tony’s annual Halloween party, the first year he and his childhood best friend, Steve, had started dating.

It was a big deal – going to something like that, now officially as a couple. Bucky’s always been adventurous and extroverted, but when it comes to his personal affairs, he likes to keep things _private_. He’s a good boyfriend; accommodating, generous, understanding, loving… He treats Steve like gold, and has since _long_ before the night he’d first confessed his feelings – when they’d sat in the seats of that roller coaster at Coney Island as it’d slowly climbed _up, up, up_ … Only for Bucky to have looked to Steve _right_ before it plummeted down the track and _really_ got going to say _completely_ unprecedented, “I love you.”

(Steve had had _no_ time to reply because the moment he’d snapped his stunned gaze to Bucky, they were falling _down, down, down_. And everyone was throwing their hands up and screaming around them, but Steve hadn’t. He’d just held on and stared ahead with a confused frown, as he jostled in his seat from the momentum of the ride. Bucky’s heart had been going a million miles a minute, but he _still_ doesn’t remember a damn second of it, because the roller coaster hadn’t been to blame. Afterwards, they’d gotten off and walked in silence for almost ten minutes while Steve looked lost in thought. Bucky didn’t know what to do; had relented that he’d probably made a mistake and turned to him to apologize _just_ as the skinny blond turned as well, threw his arms around Bucky’s neck, and kissed him.)

Point being, this party had been a big deal for them, but Steve understood Bucky’s apprehension about putting their relationship on such a public display. If it’d _just_ been their group of friends, that would’ve been different. But Tony never does _anything_ half-assed; every occasion is a chance to shine and be made a spectacle. So what _could’ve_ been a small, intimate party of a dozen or so _obviously_ had to be a thing for about fifty people. Needless to say, Bucky had spent most of the night isolating himself on the deck with people from their actual group – smoking cigarettes while one of his arms kept Steve squeezed to his side protectively.

Steve hadn’t minded. He always likes when Bucky holds him, about as much as he likes knowing that half of the time, it’s done because Bucky sees Steve as his _anchor_. The second he gets anxious or stressed, he’s reaching for Steve. If he were an inanimate object, he’d probably be Bucky’s security blanket.

Bucky had only gone inside the whole night about four times – three of which, to get him and Steve more drinks, and one was to use the bathroom. And it’d been on his way back out that he’d gotten his first glimpse of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Most of the people inside weren’t overly paying attention, but there had been a small handful that had their heads turned towards the screen and were watching, reciting all of the lines by heart. Bucky had lingered to check it out – and basically stood there the entire time with the most _confused_ look on his face ever.

What in the name of _fuck_ was he watching? There were a lot of people freaking out on screen, for _whatever_ reason in the plot at the moment, and _what the fuck_ were some of them _wearing?_ Yep, that guy had on nothing but golden underwear for some reason, and _Tim Curry, why!? Why_ was he dressed like that? There had been a lot of talking – about _what_ , Bucky couldn’t keep up; guessed that this was the kind of movie you needed to watch from the beginning to understand the plot – and suddenly they were singing(?) and then _what the fuck, was that Meatloaf driving out of a freezer on a motorcycle?_

Yep. That’d been his cue to exit. When he’d gotten back outside, Steve had noticed the weird look on his boyfriend’s face and asked what was wrong.

“They’re watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ inside,” Bucky had said.

He had been so distracted by Natasha’s eyes suddenly widening, as she looked to the door and exclaimed, “Gotta go!” before booking it in to go watch, that Bucky had _completely_ missed the moment of excitement pool in Steve’s baby blues.

But then Clint had groaned and started complaining about the movie, and Bucky rolled his eyes and replied, “Yeah, I have _no_ fucking clue what the hell that was all about. Weirdest fuckin’ movie ever – definitely don’t plan to watch that again.” And just as quickly as it’d came, Steve’s face fell. When Bucky glanced over to him, Steve had already thrown on a smile. Bucky assumed that his boyfriend wouldn’t be into that sort of movie, given the explicitly _sexual_ vibe the whole thing seemed to be giving out. Nevertheless, he asked Steve if he’d ever seen the movie.

He wasn’t surprised when Steve very quickly said _no_.

* * *

The thing about Steve is that he’s always been the shy type, namely when it comes to sex. Get him around his friends – get him _comfortable_ – and Steve’s as loud-mouthed and crude as the rest of them when it about making jokes and the like. But the second anything sexual gets said, he turns scarlet and becomes a stammering ball of awkward. He’ll usually find a way to get himself out of the conversation somehow, because contributing makes him feel uncomfortable. 

And it’s not even like he’s some sort of prude. Granted, most of what he’s done by now was only done after he and Bucky had started dating, but Bucky knows he’d been seeing his ex-boyfriend, Peter, for a _year_ before that’d ever happened. Steve wasn’t even a virgin when he and Bucky started going out (and obviously, neither was he) – it’s just that it’d turned out that his sex life with his ex had been incredibly… _vanilla_ , so to say.

Bucky is _not_ vanilla.

About two weeks into properly dating, and Bucky and Steve had gone down on each other. A few days later and Bucky had _tried_ to finger him, when Steve abruptly stopped him and dropped the bombshell that _he’d never tried that before._ Bucky could only gape back in shock.

“How the fuck did Peter ever prep you before you fucked, if he never fingered you?” he’d demanded to know, completely stunned and _genuinely_ so.

Steve had just gone red and replied that since they’d been each other’s first, they hadn’t _known_ to do that - so they’d usually just take it slow until Steve wasn’t in as much pain anymore and Pete could start moving. Bucky’s mouth had just dropped while his eyebrows took a vacation nearly to his hairline. Yeah, _ouch_.

Needless to say, after that, Bucky expanded Steve’s world in a _lot_ of ways. He introduced him to being fingered (no surprise, Steve completely _loves_ that), being eaten out, _giving_ those things in return, and how to come just from having his prostate stimulated. He’d also taught Steve that there are more options to _how_ you and fuck, rather than just missionary or doggy style. Steve’s favourite is for Bucky to hold him up in his arms and pound into him while Bucky’s standing.

But even though, in the three-odd years he and Steve have been dating, they’ve fooled around in more positions than either can count – and even though they can go from _innocent_ things, like kissing and letting their hands roam gently, to _filthy_ shit, like Bucky fucking his tongue into Steve’s ass while the latter sucks him off – Steve is _still_ completely reserved when it comes to how he holds himself when they do it. Bucky’s a talker, he always has been; and yeah, he can get pretty loud sometimes. But sometimes it feels as though he _has_ to, to make up for the almost _complete_ silence he gets from his partner.

Because no matter _how_ good Bucky gives it to him, no matter _how_ much Steve’s clearly enjoying it, he never gives more than a few grunts in his throat the _entire_ time. The loudest he gets is his heavy panting – and _part_ of that has to do with his asthma, so Bucky doesn’t count it, not really. He doesn’t take offense to it, and he never gets pissy with Steve for being withdrawn in bed, despite the things they get up to; never gets upset that the second they’re done, Steve always blushes and covers his face however he can until he’s clothed again and no longer has his body on display… Never guilts Steve for not taking initiative when they’re intimate, or even looking him in the eyes _at all_ when they fuck.

Bucky’s always known that Steve loves him and that he’s crazy about him, so he doesn’t need that to be _proved_ through sex. Everyone is different – it just so happens that Bucky is sexually uninhibited, whereas that sort of stuff has always made Steve close off. Sort of like how they’re the opposite in group scenarios; that _Bucky’s_ the one who becomes slightly uneasy if around too many people he doesn’t know, whereas Steve steps up as a sort of _leader_ – adopting a strength and personable confidence that always makes Bucky _real_ thankful to have him there, holding his hand _._

But sex? Nope – not Steve’s place of comfort.

And this is exactly why Bucky is left completely and utterly dumbfounded the night he makes the _discovery_.

* * *

It’d started back around the month of September, when Steve was suddenly disappearing every Friday and Saturdayevening. At first, Bucky hadn’t given it much thought; Steve always had a reason for why he was going out – said he and Sam were going to see a movie, or he was grabbing dinner with Peggy, or what-have-you – but then Bucky started realizing that every _single_ thing Steve was claiming to do always fell as the exact same time. It increasingly grew too coincidental to even be _called_ a ‘coincidence’. 

How was every movie he decided to see starting at eight? Why was he always out the door at exactly six-thirty to ‘go grab a coffee with Maria’ when the night before that, six-thirty had been the time when he’d had to suddenly leave to ‘go hang out with Sam’? And the time before _that,_ and the time before _that_ … Bucky had liked to think that he and Steve had known each other for too long to warrant secrecy. More importantly, he _had_ to tell himself that their relationship was too strong for Steve to be out and doing something like _cheating_ on him… It didn’t matter if they were only in their early twenties; they both know that what they have is the real deal.

Hell, Bucky’s even been starting to think about proposing sometime in the near future.

So… the idea of Steve potentially being unfaithful? Yeah, that idea fucking hurt, and Bucky had deliberately forced himself _not_ to see that as an option.

But then he’d been out one night to grab some groceries, and ran into Sam on an evening when Steve had told Bucky he was going to be _with_ him. Except Sam was _alone_ , and apparently had made no plans with Steve. Getting to talking, it’d turned out that Sam hadn’t been with Steve on _any_ of the nights that he’d claimed they were together. And Bucky had gone back home with a hammering heart and eyes capable of seeing nothing but red.

So Steve had been lying to him. There were at least a hundred possible options as to what he could’ve been up to instead, but only the _bad_ ones seemed to justify the need to lie about it. On a mission, he’d immediately tried calling Steve’s phone the second he got home, but no one answered. Feeling panicked, he’d texted every single one of their friends to see if any of them might know where Steve was. Only after hearing the distress in his voice when Bucky called her did _Natasha_ spill the beans… Sort of.

“He’s at Bow Tie Chelsea Cinemas,” was all she said. “If you wanna know what’s going on, go see for yourself.”

It had sounded like there was a _lot_ of commotion going on behind her; so much talking and what sounding like _cheering_ , that Bucky could hardly make out what she was saying. Then she’d hastily told him she had to go and hung up the phone. A split second later and Bucky was grabbing the keys to his bike and storming out of their apartment.

Here’s what he had been expecting to find when he got there: Steve sitting in some theatre, watching some movie, with some guy’s arm around him… Maybe his tongue in Steve’s mouth. Of course, for that reason, he’d arrived at the Bow Tie feeling enraged, with his heart in his mouth and his skin prickling with fear. He’d spent the entire drive over preparing himself with a whole _slew_ of things he was ready to say to Steve, as well as being totally ready to punch whoever he was with in the jaw.

Here’s what happened instead: he pulled into the parking lot and then stomped his way to the theatre, completely _missing_ the header on the sign out front. Stepping in, he’d _immediately_ stopped dead in his tracks. It was completely _packed_ in there, and nearly everyone had been dressed up in… costumes? Lingerie? A combination of both? Some people wore wigs, others were in burlesque getups, and almost all of the people (guys and girls alike) had some pretty heavy makeup going on. It was like Bucky had gone from the streets of Brooklyn to the planet Mars in the blink of an eye.

Looking around with confusion, the first thought he’d thought was that there was _no_ way Steve could’ve been there. From everything he ever saw from his boyfriend, this sort of atmosphere would’ve had the blond _mortified_ and looking for the nearest exit as subtly as he could find it. Natasha had to have gotten the location wrong. Steve would only look out of place at a thing like this – _whatever_ it was. Hell, _he_ looked out of place, even in his black leather jacket. Maybe if he had on a pair of fishnet stockings and some lipstick, he’d have fit in a _bit_ better, but…

“Steve?” he’d started calling out anyways. He was there, so he might as well check to make sure anyways. Calling his cell continued to be pointless, and there were so many people there that finding that shorty in a crowd would be like finding a needle in a haystack. So he approached a group of people and asked what was going on.

The answer he got only furthered his belief that Steve could _not_ have been there: “A screening of _Rocky Horror_ , man – how can you not know?” one of the dudes had replied. (“It’s _sooooo_ much fun!” one of their female friends – with _bright_ pink hair and about twelve pounds of makeup on – had squealed.)

He hadn’t really known what that meant. People dressed up like this to watch the movie? Was that _mandatory_? He’d never gone to see anything at the theatre with people cosplaying to _this_ extent. And it seemed even stranger when he was told that it was ‘intermission’, which was why a lot of people were out of the theatre, so they could go to the bathroom or grab some food. Intermission… like a play. This movie had an intermission as if it was some sort of _play_. What movie even does that?

Yeah, there was no way Bucky was about to find Steve there. Still, his desperation to believe that Steve _wasn’t_ out fucking somebody else made him stay. And funny enough, had he left, he never would’ve gotten his answer. Because when he’d asked buddy in the high-heeled stilettos if he’d seen Steve – showing him a picture of them together from his phone – the guy pointed at it and exclaimed, “Hey! That looks like the guy playing Columbia! Yo, Gwen--” And then some blonde girl had come over and buddy asked with a grin, “Doesn’t that look like the dude playing Columbia tonight?”

“Oh my _god_ , yeah!” she’d nearly shouted. “Is _that_ what he really looks like? He’s cute!”

“He’s _taken_ ,” Bucky replied tiredly, pocketing his phone. Frowning, he’d looked between them and asked, “… _Who’s ‘_ Columbia’?”

“Dude, you’ve _never_ seen _Rocky Horror_?? What – do you live under a rock or somethin’?” buddy joked.

“Uh, not really, no,” Bucky answered impatiently. “But he’s _here_? You’re _sure_ – you’re _sure_ that’s the guy I showed you?”

The blonde girl – _Gwen_ – had grabbed his arm then and said excitedly, “I mean, we could be wrong, but _yeah_ , that looks just like him! C’mon, come sit with us, our friend had to leave so we got an empty seat; you can totally watch.”

 _I really don’t want to,_ Bucky thought, but he was still trying to wrap his head around the information. Steve had been _there?_ Playing somebody called… Columbia? But Steve had never even _seen_ the movie, and… This wasn’t his sort of thing at _all._ But these people seemed pretty certain that they’d seen Steve, so he had no other choice. He needed to know what was going on, so in he went, being tugged along until he found his seat.

The chit-chatting going on all around them quieted down as the lights in the theatre dimmed, and suddenly everyone was _screaming_ and _cheering_. Bucky just looked amongst everybody, brows creased – and then the large screen at the front of the room came to life. The movie was playing, clearly already in the middle of the plot, which made Bucky roll his eyes. At this rate, he thought, he’d _never_ understand what this fucking thing was about. But a few seconds in, and he realized that there were _people_ standing up on the stage just in front of the screen.

They were dressed – from the looks of it – like the characters in the movie, acting it all out while it played behind them. It _was_ sort of like a play… Okay, Bucky could admit that that was sort of innovative and a _little_ cool. Why didn’t movies like _Star Wars_ do stuff like that? Still, no matter how hard he looked through the people on stage, he didn’t see anyone who resembled Steve. He was just about to give up and leave when a few new people appeared to applause from the crowd, and Bucky’s eyes landed on--

_Natasha?_

With poofy-looking hair, dark eye makeup, a black dress, stockings, pumps, and what looked like a _maid’s_ headpiece on top of her hair… But yeah, that had been Natasha. On one side of her was a guy with long, blond hair and some tattered servant’s suit, and on the other, a tiny little thing, with slicked pink hair, a multi-coloured, sparkly corset top, high-waisted striped shorts, fishnet stockings, pale blue socks, and black tap shoes. It was only when that person looked to the other actors and gave a deceivingly sweet, toothy smile that Bucky’s eyes widened and he’d actually _shouted_ in confusion, “ _Steve_!?”

(It got lost over the sound of the film playing and much of the crowd talking along with the dialogue.)

Because underneath those clothes, that _corset_ , that surprisingly _real_ -looking wig, and the makeup on his face – that had _definitely_ fucking been Steve. After that hit him like a sack of bricks, Bucky couldn’t even pay attention to the rest of the show. He’d just sat there; eyes following Steve but him, stuck in a daze where he couldn’t believe what he was seeing and couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that _Steve had never been like that – this was out of his comfort zone…_

Yet, apparently it wasn’t. On stage, Steve _owned_ that outfit like he’d been fucking born in it. All self-consciousness he’d previously shown in his body was non-existent, as he strutted around with his hands on his waist like a model on some sort of catwalk; popped his hips from side to side and gave these playful, almost _sinister_ -looking grins to the cast and the rest of the crowd. It was so unexpected, but there was also something _sexy_ about seeing Steve up there, acting like that. It was like some free-spirited sex kittenhad possessed him or something. Goddamn it, it had Bucky fucking _confused._

And then of course, some actor pretended to come barrelling in on a motorcycle, and _oh hey,_ there was Meatloaf again, and Bucky _still_ had no idea what the fucking hell was happening in terms of plot. There was a musical number – _and Steve even took a small part in it and apparently his character had a love thing going on with Meatloaf’s?_ – and then, _oh okay_ , Meatloaf’s character got killed, and suddenly Steve was absolutely _freaking out_ on stage; sobbing and screaming bloody murder, just like the chick on screen.

At that point, Bucky was sort of feeling overwhelmed, so he’d gotten up and walked out. Sitting outside of the cinema and burning through his pack of smokes, he stayed there until it was finally over and the crowd began to spill out from the front doors. Not wanting to miss Steve before he left, he’d quickly pitched his cigarette and went back in, telling the people who worked there that he was ‘ _uhh… Columbia’s boyfriend_ ’, until they finally directed him towards the main room where the cast got changed.

To describe Steve’s face when Bucky called his name and Steve turned his head to see the brunet standing in the doorway… Well, it would’ve _probably_ been similar to trying to find a word that somehow sums up _shock, embarrassment, confusion,_ and _a baby deer caught in headlights_ all at once. He was out of his corset but still in everything else; the wig was off – his golden hair sticking up messily from him probably ruffling it with his fingers – but he still had all of his makeup on. He’d looked like he was ready to pass right out, but all Bucky did was ask if they could have a word, alone. In a stunned daze, Steve had just nodded and followed him to the adjoining, empty room.

Bucky had asked why Steve never told him about this; why he’d felt he had to lie – and _boy,_ did he feel like a real _dick_ when the reason turned out to be because of the comment he’d made at Stark’s Halloween party back when they started dating.

“You thought it was crap,” Steve mumbled, cheeks still flushed as he’d wrung his hands and stared at the ground with embarrassment. “I didn’t want you to think I was some sort of freak for liking it…”

That’d sort of hurt. Bucky just stepped in close and took the blond’s face in his hands, turning his head up. It was fucking _different_ to be staring at Steve’s face while it was painted up like this - but somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn’t get the image of how Steve had _moved_ his body up there, even if he’d only watched for a short period of time. Chuckling softly, he’d looked him right in the eyes and said, “Steve… How could you ever think I’d feel that way about you? I’d _never_ think you were a freak… I just wish you’d have been honest with me. Just because I didn’t like what I saw _then_ doesn’t mean I wouldn’t give it a try _now_ … All you needed to do was tell me, and I would’ve been here for _every_ show – front row. You know I would’ve. Even if I _didn’t_ like it… I’d like watchin’ _you_.”

Steve had still felt pretty uncomfortable and horrified at first; choosing to look away and huff out _buts_ until Bucky leaned in and shut him up with a kiss. Every time Steve had tried to open his mouth and speak, Bucky just smacked another loud, chaste kiss to his lips – until he was loudly and playfully kissing all over his face, getting makeup on and around his mouth, and making Steve chuckle.

When he’d finally shoved Bucky away and said, “Okay, fuck off, Buck; you can kiss me when I get this crap off my face,” Bucky knew that Steve was feeling a _little_ better. And so was he. Finding out that your boyfriend likes to dress up in drag and recreating something like _Rocky Horror_ onstage might’ve been bizarre to some – but given that Bucky thought Steve had been _cheating_ on him, that had been like winning the lottery… Just one that Bucky would have to get used to.

(Besides, that night when they were back home, Bucky had admitted to Steve what he’d feared was going on, and Steve had promptly punched him in the arm – getting genuinely pissed that Bucky would’ve _ever_ thought Steve would do something like that to him. After bickering back and forth – like they’ve always done best, even as kids – Bucky had Steve on the kitchen counter while they frantically ripped each other’s clothes off.

The makeup sex was definitely pretty fucking great.)

* * *

 

Since then, Bucky’s tried to get the time off work to go and see Steve’s show properly, but with little luck. Through discussion, Steve had admitted to Bucky that he’s gone out and seen _Rocky Horror_ shows every year since he was eighteen. This is the first year that Steve’s actually gotten the nerve to get himself _into_ the show, which was done with Natasha’s help (she’s been involved since 2011). So Bucky knows he _has_ to be there. Unfortunately, because he’s a bartender, most of his shifts fall in the evenings, with the weekends being the busiest nights. It’s taken him almost two weeks to be able to switch his Friday shift with one of his buddies at the bar, Erik.

He doesn’t dress up like the rest of the crowd does, but he _does_ drive Steve there. Steve’s nervous, Bucky knows he is; kept saying all day that Bucky doesn’t _have_ to go. Bucky knows that this is just Steve’s way of saying, _I never knew you watched me before – this is different. What if you don’t like it?_ But it means so much to Steve that Bucky’s already resolved that he’ll do his damned best to enjoy what he sees – no matter _how_ weird it might get.

Just as he’d promised, Bucky finds himself a seat in the front row. Natasha knows that he’s coming, too, and she’s pretty thrilled about it – even if she chooses to act nonchalant in Bucky’s presence. Bucky had asked them if any of their other friends know about this, and it turns out that some of them do; half of their friends have already come out at least once to see the show. The other half (like Clint and Tony and them) _haven’t_ , but the following weekend is Halloween, so apparently they’ve sworn that they _will_ go to that one, if only to support their friends. Not surprisingly, the performance on the thirty-first is _always_ the most popular one of the year.

Bucky’s made sure he has that night off, too.

Watching it from beginning makes everything a _little_ less confusing for Bucky – but not by a whole lot. This still seems like the kind of movie that you need to watch two or three times to catch everything. Having said that, it’s not _nearly_ as bad as he’d thought it was all those years ago. In fact, he’s only about twenty minutes in when he realizes that deep down, he sort of likes it already. Even if the vibe is a little bizarre, the songs are catchy and it’s impossible not to get a contact-high from the energy of the crowd. When they sing along, Bucky wishes he knew the words so he could sing, too.

He joins in with the cheering around him when Steve, Natasha, and the others first walk onto the stage. Natasha – playing a character named ‘Magenta’, as Steve had explained – is in a maid’s costume. Steve looks like he’s wearing the same clothes he wore the first time Bucky had seen him, but in addition to that, he now has on a glittery gold jacket and matching top hat. Bucky’s never been overly interested in cross-dressing in their relationship, but he finds himself staring at Steve’s body and getting _hard_ in his jeans. Maybe it’s the fishnets – he’s always liked those. They _do_ make Steve’s legs look sexy as fuck.

His favourite number is _Time Warp_ , namely because Steve has a solo part. The way he struts his stuff across the stage, moves his hips, and plays with the top hat on his head while singing along with Columbia’s solo is so damn fearless that Bucky’s imagination starts to run away from him. He _never_ sees Steve like this – so self-assured, so commanding of everyone’s attention… _All eyes on me_ , taking control of his body and sexuality like he _knows_ he’s hot shit.

And then the kid gets his own _dance_ solo, and _when the fuck did Steve learn how to tap dance?_ How did Bucky not ever know he could do that? Steve’s always had two left feet by his and their friends’ knowledge, and yet Steve yanks off his top hat and breaks out into this perfectly choreographed, fucking _awesome_ routine; clicking his feet off the stage floor and moving in circles past the lineup of Time Warp dancers… Splaying out his arms and sliding, then picking up the pace of his feet until he’s showing off moves about _three times as fast_ as the ones on screen.

Everyone – and Bucky does mean _everyone_ – is on their feet and screaming for him. Bucky doesn’t stop cheering until his boyfriend rejoins the rest of the choreography and they go back to singing the rest of the song. Bucky’s picked up on the chorus by now, so he finds himself singing along as much as he can. At the end of the number, when everyone’s clapping and screaming some more, Steve finds him in the crowd and grins; shoulders rising and falling just a _little_ quicker than before as he catches his breath. Bucky grins back and then shoves his index fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly.

He gets it; he gets why everyone here loves doing this. It gets everybody to let go and lose themselves in the music and story. Sure, maybe the actual _plot_ is still really fucking weird, but even _that_ has its own endearing charms. He’s glad he chose to do this.

The show continues, and Bucky’s finally introduced to Tim Curry’s character, Frank-N’-Furter. He’s incapable of stopping himself from bobbing along to _Sweet Transvestite_ when it starts playing. The actor playing him on stage whips off a silk sheet and reveals a _very_ scandalous, burlesque-y outfit – and the crowd goes _insane_. Bucky shoves his fingers back in his mouth and lets loose another shrill whistle. Whoever this dude is, Bucky has the utmost respect for him, because this guy is _killing_ it; parading around in those heels better than half of the women Bucky’s ever seen wearing them.

But his favourite part is still when Steve and Natasha get involved. They interact with Frank-N’-Furter almost _teasingly_ ; a playful seduction meant more for the crowd than anybody. Steve keeps bearing that creepy – strangely _hot_ – grin, and every time his tongue flicks across his teeth, Bucky gets that sudden urge again to yank him off stage and fuck him against the nearest wall. He blames the atmosphere of _Rocky Horror_ ; it’s hard not to feel sexually _free_ when watching something like this.

By the time the show finally ends, Bucky’s bouncing on the balls of his feet. He’s inspired, and elated for Steve, and _horny as sin._ He doesn’t even go outside to calm himself down with a smoke because he doesn’t want to waste any of that energy; he wants Steve to have it all. The _second_ his boyfriend comes out, Bucky outright _groans_ when he realizes that Steve never changed out of his costume. He can tell by the fact that beneath his coat, he still has on those leggings, those socks, and those fucking tap shoes.

Grabbing his wrist wordlessly, Bucky drags him out of the cinema, straight to his bike. Steve keeps laughing and trying to get Bucky to talk to him, but the brunet just hands him his helmet and then roars the engine to life, taking off and setting home – and running as many yellow lights as he can manage in the process.

The _moment_ their front door closes behind them, Bucky’s crowding Steve against the wall and slamming their mouths together. To his pleasant surprise, Steve kisses him straight back, moaning in his throat and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s hands fumble to open up Steve’s coat, as he licks into his boyfriend’s mouth almost _sloppily_ in between biting at his bottom lip.

When his fingers successfully start to undo the buttons at the front, he tears his mouth away to kiss noisily along Steve’s neck. Steve - tilting his head back against the wall - has his eyes closed and his mouth hung open, exhaling harsh breaths… Clearly caught up in the same lustful frenzy as Bucky’s currently feeling. Bucky bites down roughly, and Steve moans – loud and unabashedly into the open hallway. Bucky’s never heard him make that sound before, not in all the time they’ve been together.

“Jesus, _fuck_ - _Steve_ , what’s gotten into you tonight?” he pants, pushing the jacket from Steve’s little shoulders. Steve arches his back from the wall so Bucky can yank it down his arms, before whipping it off to the side to be forgotten about. With that off, Bucky can get his hands on Steve’s body; feel along the different pieces of his costume, the different textures against his skin.

Steve pulls Bucky’s face back up so he can chase his mouth back, kissing so quick and heatedly that their teeth clack together. He’s got Bucky’s jaw squeezed in one hand so tight that it almost _hurts_ , while the other hand tries to work Bucky’s leather jacket off. Steve’s acting so needy for him, and he’s _never_ handled Bucky this way, and it’s easily the hottest Steve’s ever fucking been. Bucky certainly knows he’s never been this turned on in all of his life.

Breaking the kiss and heaving heavy pants, Bucky straightens to shrug off his coat. Diving back in, he grabs the side of Steve’s painted face and meets him for another kiss, tongues meeting instantly and beating together. Bucky’s got lipstick smeared around his mouth and Steve’s foundation and blush blotching his cheeks, and he thinks that the smell of it all is sort of sexy. Steve still has that short pink wig on, but in their hasty battle to get their hands all over each other, Bucky fists his hand in it and yanks it from his head. This way, he can card his fingers through Steve’s roots _properly_ and tug whenever he wants access to the blond’s throat again.

Steve’s fucking _whining_ softly as Bucky bites down where his neck meets his shoulder. Bucky feels his boyfriend’s hands trying to tug his shirt up his stomach; waging an inner battle between trying to signal for Bucky to take it off, while also wanting to press flush against his abs and slide all over his skin – anywhere and everywhere Steve can reach. Bucky still can’t get over how intense this is.

Pressing his forehead to Steve’s collar and closing his eyes, he crosses his hands at the hem of his shirt and then straightens back up so he can remove it from his body. His jacket had gone somewhere to the right, and Bucky _thinks_ he tosses his shirt behind him (maybe? He isn’t keeping track – his mind is zeroed in on Steve and nothing else). His shoulder-length hair is left disheveled, and he only _just_ opens his eyes in time to see Steve push himself from the wall and grab his sides, bringing his mouth to Bucky’s chest.

Steve mouths at Bucky’s pecks as if he was _starving_ , and licks a hot stripe over his left nipple, moaning as if he’d just tasted something delicious. Panting harshly and sliding his left hand up Bucky’s torso, he starts sucking Bucky’s nipple and tugging on it with his teeth. With that left hand of his, he squeezes Bucky’s neglected peck and aggravates the other pebbled nub with his thumb and forefinger.

Bucky’s eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open, just like the first moment he’d ever seen Steve on stage. He’s completely out of his depth right now – so used to always being the one taking charge and steering Steve in the proper direction that his brain is short-circuiting now that the shoe’s on the other foot. Steve taking charge like this and being so _bold_ isn’t something he does. At all. Ever. Except now he’s moving to the other nipple and darting his tongue against it while his _right_ hand slides between Bucky’s legs and starts kneading at the hard outline of his erection, stroking him over his pants. Steve’s eyes are squeezed shut, and his brows are knit – he looks as fucking _lost_ as if _Bucky_ was the one doing this to him, even while he’s unleashing the onslaught.

It’s like he’s so goddamn turned on for Bucky that just getting to touch him like this is completely setting Steve off.

Bucky can barely think past one long, strung-out expletive replaying over and over in his head. Usually, he’s refrained from the more aggressive stuff in the past, since he didn’t peg Steve as the type to enjoy that – but right now, his head is spinning and his body dominates his brain. He grabs Steve by the throat and shoves him back against the wall, squeezing hard, but not nearly enough to hurt him. Steve’s eyes open and he stares at him helplessly… Panting and squirming and _his pupils are massive_ …

So Bucky lets go of him and drops straight to his knees, curling his fingers in the waistline of Steve’s shorts and pulling them down the blond’s scrawny little legs. He lightly swats Steve’s left calf, and Steve steps that foot out of them. Then he does the same with the right – and suddenly Bucky’s running his grey eyes up the length of Steve’s legs, wrapped in those fishnets, and discovering that he has a pair of fucking _black laced panties_ on underneath.

“ _Oh my god_ …” Bucky breathes. Running his hands up Steve’s outer thighs, he frames those tiny hips in his hands and brushes his fingers over fishnets and lace. “How long have you been doing this…?”

Above him, Steve lets his head fall back as he swallows loudly between pants; trying to stop the spinning of his head long enough to answer the question, probably.

“Uh… Since September, I guess,” he answers, genuinely thinking about it. “Only when I’m performing, though… Helps me get into character…”

Bucky licks his lips and leans in because _fuck, he’s never fucking thought about cross-dressing with Steve before and normally that’s not his thing but right now it fucking is and he has no idea why but Jesus fucking H. Christ, this is one of the sexiest things they’ve ever done_ … He noses along the front of Steve’s panties, planting kisses along the erection straining to get out. Above him, he hears Steve’s breath hitch.

“Why Columbia?” he asks curiously… Pulls back to gently start lowering the clothing down so he can get at Steve’s cock… Brings his mouth to it the second he can get his tongue on skin and closes his lips around the tip, drawing it in deeper and deeper between parted lips.

Steve goes tense and then exhales the smallest sliver of a cry. His fingers thread through Bucky’s hair and they’re already clenched at the roots, yanking painfully and _fuck, that’s nice_ … Bucky wastes no time; holds onto Steve’s thighs – making sure he can feel the pattern of the fishnets beneath his palms – and starts bobbing his head, sucking his lover off _just_ the way he likes it.

“I… I dunno…” Steve breathes the softest curse out under his breath; his hands hold onto the brunet’s head and ride out the back and forth motions, but he doesn’t add his own strength to the mix just yet. “She’s… just… _d-different…_ She’s sexy…”

Bucky groans. He’s got one hand shoved between his thighs; the heel of his palm pressed to his concealed hard-on and giving it some friction. Pulling his mouth off with an obscenely _wet_ sound, he looks up to Steve and breathes quickly, “ _You’re_ sexy. You get this way every time you’re up there?”

“…Yeah…”

“You get this horny, baby?”

Steve bites his lip and nods shyly. But his hands haven’t eased up in Bucky’s hair. Bucky exhales loudly and looks back to the flushed, glistening cockhead pointing out at him like a goddamn invitation. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers. “Wish you would’a told me… God, _Stevie_ , fuck my mouth, _please_ \--”

He interrupts himself by swallowing Steve back into his throat and closing his eyes, groaning quietly. Steve moans loudly and starts moving Bucky’s head for him, shoving it along his dick at a nice, quick pace. This is another one of those things that Steve practically _never_ does, because he usually likes _Bucky’s_ leading the way. So for Bucky, this is fucking paradise. One of his favourite things in the world to do is have his Stevie in his mouth. It’s one of those things in life that’s just _perfect_ in every way – Steve’s size, his scent, his taste… Bucky goes crazy for all of it. He wouldn’t even mind giving up _getting_ blowjobs for the rest of his life, so long as he was allowed to give Steve one every day.

But feeling his normally reserved boyfriend clenching his hands so powerfully into Bucky’s hair… Feeling Steve taking charge and fucking his face off of his dick, _exactly_ the way Steve wants it right now… _Fucking fuuuuck_ , Bucky would gladly bend over and take anything this kid would want to dish out. And Bucky wants him _so_ fucking bad.

Needing more, Bucky uses his strength to overpower Steve and yank his head back. Steve doesn’t bother fighting it; just _thunks_ his head back against the wall and stares down at him from under half-mast lids. To his confusion, Bucky peels the panties _back_ over Steve’s cock and gives it a single kiss.

“Want you to keep these on,” he says. He glances up at the sparkly corset. “This, too.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks with what sounds like genuine surprise.

Bucky hums deeply in his throat - already nuzzling his nose around Steve’s inner thighs, to his balls cradled in those slutty panties of his. “Yeah,” he replies, bringing his hands between Steve’s legs. “Just--” Curling his fingers into the holes already created by the fishnet stockings, Bucky tugs in either direction and rips one _large_ hole in the crotch of them. Steve makes a startled, almost _annoyed_ sound, so Bucky says quickly, “I’ll buy you a new pair for next week.” Pulling those black panties to the side, he runs the pad of his middle finger over Steve’s perineum, right to his tiny, tight asshole. Steve instantly swallows down any argument he was about to make.

“Would you like that?” Bucky teases, pressing the tip of his finger the slightest bit against his opening. He looks up at Steve, his eyes glassy and burning white hot. “If I fucked your cute little ass while you got to keep your pretty panties on?”

“ _Mm…_ Buck…”

“You want it, baby?”

“ _Yeah…_ ”

Bucky grabs as much of Steve’s ass in his hand as he can and gives it a rough squeeze. Rising up, he pins Steve’s head to the wall with a kiss, before lifting two of his fingers and caressing the corner of the blond’s mouth. Meeting his gaze, Steve stares up at him with the same hunger burning in his eyes. Glancing down to Bucky’s fingers, he turns his face and accepts them into his mouth, closing his eyes and suckling on them quickly.

When they’re wet with Steve’s saliva, Bucky slides them out and presses their foreheads together. Looking down, he hikes Steve’s thigh up. Steve wraps it around Bucky’s waist and stares downward, too… Watching as Bucky brings his slicked fingers between his legs; hand, disappearing as it reaches back and locates his hole again. Then Bucky’s dragging his eyes up, and Steve does the same. Bucky begins to push his middle finger in.

Steve’s nose scrunches up as Bucky slowly slides it inside, feeling the hot, smooth walls of Steve’s body pulling him in. Steve’s mouth tips open with a silent cry when Bucky gets to the first knuckle-- but then shocks Bucky by grabbing his wrist and forcing his finger to shove the rest of the way into his ass. _This_ gets Steve squeezing his eyes shut and crying out – this thing he’d just _forced_ Bucky to do, but he sounds _relieved_ as much as he sounds pained.

Bucky’s about to ask him if he’s alright, when Steve starts moving Bucky’s wrist and getting him to fuck his finger in and out – quicker and deeper than Bucky usually starts out with. All words die in his throat, because this is easily one of the _greatest_ things to have ever happened in Bucky’s entire life, and _yep_ , he’ll never pine after another living soul because how could he want _anything_ more than Steve? This kid right here is fucking _everything_ – _look_ at him…

So Bucky takes over and gives Steve what he wants. He fingers him roughly and watches Steve’s facial expressions at his ministrations, as if Bucky was caught in a trance. Faintly, over Steve’s gasps and shaky whimpers, he keeps squirming and shifting on his feet – and Bucky can fucking hear the little _clackings_ of his tap shoes knocking off the hardwood floor. It shouldn’t be _nearly_ as hot to him as it is.

Steve whines for _more_. Bucky gives it to him… Fits his other finger in there and works him open hectically. It’s not that he wants to _skip_ the prep, because he doesn’t want to hurt Steve – he just _really_ needs to get inside of him. And Steve isn’t helping, _at all._ The thigh wrapped around Bucky’s waist is trembling, straining to stay up, even with Bucky holding it and taking most of the weight. And Bucky can’t be sure what exactly Steve’s begging for, but the way he keeps whispering shakily, “ _Please… Please… Bucky, please…_ ” and clumsily tries to shove Bucky’s fly down, Bucky can only assume that he’s just as desperate.

“You want me, baby?” Bucky husks.

Steve just whines and nods his head feverishly. He’s now trying to roll his hips _down_ onto Bucky’s fingers.

“You fuckin’ _want_ me?”

“ _Yes… Mm,_ yeah…”

Bucky lets go of Steve’s leg so he can undo his jeans the rest of the way and shove them down his thighs, just low enough to free his cock. Not wanting to part from Steve even to grab the lube, he spits in his palm and then gives his dick a few rough jerks. Thanks to the precome that’d been leaking from his slit, it’s only seconds before he’s nice and wet. Steve – the impatient, needy, fucking _slutty_ boy right now – is sucking quick kisses along his jaw and pants, “Fuck me…”

“Ah god, _Steve_ ,” Bucky groans, shutting his eyes. He’s so not used to this, that hearing Steve say that brings him almost _too_ close, too soon. He has to fist his cock at the base and stop stroking to prevent it from actually happening. Not that that’s deterring Steve any. He’s so desperate for it – to get his greedy ass filled – that he just keeps echoing the plea over and over.

The second the intense spell passes and Bucky thinks it’s safe again, he grabs Steve and hoists him up the wall. Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, and Bucky can feel the heels of his boyfriend’s shoes digging into his ass… The lining of fishnets pressing into his sides. They kiss feverishly as Bucky multitasks between keeping Steve from falling and lining himself up. When he feels the tip of his dick meeting the heat of Steve’s asshole, he buries his face in Steve’s neck and starts to push his hips forward.

Bucky’s favourite thing in the whole world is getting to slide himself into Steve Rogers. Bucky doesn’t know if the tightness of a person’s body can actually vary, but Steve’s always felt like a vice-grip around his cock. Bucky’s had people in the past complain about his size – a backhanded compliment about him being thick enough to leave them _sore_ for days afterwards sometimes. Steve not only takes it better than anyone else Bucky’s ever slept with, but he _loves_ the times when Bucky leaves him tender.

He also loves it when Bucky doesn’t go easy on him when he first thrusts in.

So Bucky doesn’t pause or let him adjust. He’d gotten him decently stretched with his fingers, but Steve still feels _way_ too fucking tight as he buries his cock into him. Bucky probably could’ve done this a little slower. But that’s not what Steve wants right now. Steve has the same thing Bucky has – an insatiable, burning need for the other. It’ll only be stoked when they come; Bucky knows this.

Bucky can’t believe he’d ever had his doubts about _Rocky Horror_ before – for whatever fucking reason, it turns his shy little Stevie into Steve the _super slut_ … Gets him so fucking turned on that when Bucky pushes all the way, slides halfway out, and then starts slamming into him, _over and over_ , Steve doesn’t grit his teeth and take it silently like he normally does… No, it gets him arching his back from the wall and crying out like a fucking _whore_ … Tears down all of Steve’s walls to the point where all he wants is Bucky to make him come, make him feel so _good_ … Like Steve _finally_ feels as sexy as Bucky’s always seen him.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Steve…” Bucky moans, panting loudly. “So fucking hot – you were so fucking hot up there tonight… _Unh_ … _Ah_ … God, I wanted to fuck you into the floor the second you came out…”

“ _Bucky_!” Steve mewls, capable of nothing but writhing against the wall as his body bounces up and down from the brunet’s violent thrusts.

“Seein’ you in these fucking stockings… The corset… _Fuuuuck_ , yes… Wanted to… p-pull it down and suck on your perfect little tits… Fuck, baby, you don’t know how sexy you are… _Ah_ , you’re so fucking… _Oh god…_ ”

He keeps Steve up for as long as his arms will let him, driven by the sounds of the back of Steve’s head gently tapping against the wall every time the blond leans it back… Of the hundreds of tiny sequins on Steve’s corset scrapping up and down… Of the wall meeting Steve’s tailbone every time it cracks against it… It’ll probably be a little swollen in the morning. Bucky will have to lie him on his belly; get him to hold still while he gives it a light massage and rubs some Arnicare onto the skin.

Eventually, his strength begins to wither away, and he’s shaking as badly as the body in his grasp is. So he uses the little remaining to get them into their bedroom so he can drop Steve to the bed and climb over top of him, entering him again – now able to pick up his pace that’d started slacking. Steve starts to touch himself from over the black panties, and Bucky knows he must be getting close. Not wanting things to be over _just_ yet, he pulls out, making Steve grunt with discomfort.

Grabbing Steve’s thighs, right below his knees, Bucky pushes them towards the blond’s chest and then spreads them wider. And he _still_ doesn’t know why it’s so hot right now for him to just duck his head down and lap at him through that hole in his fishnets… Why the sight of those panties still shoved to the side does it for him so badly at the moment… But fuck, it really fucking _does._

One of Steve’s balls is free from the panties – the other still nestled in the lace – so Bucky alternates between tonguing it, to licking over Steve’s lax, puffy hole, to teasing his cock from over the fabric. It’s _soaked_ through around Steve’s tip; when he mouths along it and licks his tongue against the lace, he tastes salt. Steve’s cockhead must be _drooling_.

“Buck… Bucky, _c’mon_ …” Steve begs. Yet he’s rolling his hips against wherever Bucky’s mouth is paying the most attention, and a part of Bucky doesn’t think Steve wants him to stop at _all._

But Bucky’s an absolute sucker for Steve pleading with him so sweetly, namely because he’s never heard it before. He’s worried that if he pushes his luck, he’ll be robbed of if just as quickly. After _Rocky Horror_ is finished with – at least until it starts up again – who knows how long it’ll take before Steve lets himself go like this with Bucky. So he’s unable to deny Steve what he wants; not when Steve’s opening up like this.

The fucking _instant_ he drives back into him again and resumes undulating his hips, Steve’s shoving his hand down his underwear and closing his fingers around his cock. He begins to fuck his fist over his swollen, aching flesh, and Bucky can’t help himself – thrusts all the way in and then rocks in small, quick circles. As he starts to graze Steve’s prostate, Steve’s eyes go wide and he starts to gasp, sharp and loud and fucking _fast_. He stares up at the ceiling and _looks_ like he’s about to go into cardiac arrest, but because his hand hasn’t stopped over himself, Bucky isn’t worried. He can read Steve’s body language so well by now that he knows when his lover is about to have an asthma attack and when he’s just feeling _really fucking good._

“Bucky…” Steve starts croaking. His eyes slowly lower and stare at Bucky, piercing through Bucky so deeply that he realizes he’s also far closer to his orgasm than he’d anticipated. “Bucky… Gonna come… M’so close… _Harder_ …”

Bucky’s upper lip twitches as he starts to piston his hips into Steve with brutal force. Steve’s hand is unrelenting, buried in those panties as his face twists up and he keeps his eyes glued to Bucky’s. He’d been wearing so much makeup around his eyes that it’s smeared along the apples of his cheeks… Just like Bucky, there’s rouge all around his swollen lips, and his hair is a mess. The only light in the room is what spills in from the window; shining off of the sequins of Steve’s corset and making them look like they sparkle. His tiny chest heaves spastically, and Bucky’s sure that if he could see its proper colour, it’d be a dark scarlet; patchy and as flushed as the rest of him.

Steve digs his shoes into the mattress and anchors himself. Shoving _back_ and meeting every one of Bucky’s thrusts, he starts tilting his hips around, in desperate need of helping Bucky find his sweet spot again. After a few tries, he chokes on an impassioned moan and begs quickly, “Right there, right there, _fuckin’ right there_ \-- don’t… _Buck_ , oh fuck, _fuck, fuuuuck_ ,” he whines. “Don’t stop, please, _there_ , there, I’m…”

“Come for me,” Bucky replies breathlessly, making sure to replicate that same angle every time he thrusts in. “Yeah… _God_ … Steve, come for me, baby…”

Steve’s stroking himself so passionately now that the panties have slipped past his fist, freeing his cock. Bucky can hear the filthy, squelchy sounds of Steve’s fist flying, covered in precome. Veins straining along his neck, Steve keeps blinking hard but seems incapable of actually focusing on anything. His breath suddenly catches. Eyes going impossibly wider, Steve throws his head back and starts crying out through parted lips; his jaw dropping further with each one. They start off relatively quiet and then build into a crescendo that culminates in one _wrecked_ -sounding scream.

Steve’s back snaps from the bed, as Bucky watches the tip of Steve’s dick start shooting his load, streaking across his corset and even splashing onto his smooth, pale skin just below his collarbones. “F-Fuck…” Bucky whispers. Suddenly his own eyes widen and he breathes faster, “Oh fuck!” He manages to plummet into him faster, though he loses much of his finesse the closer he gets to falling apart.

Usually his favourite place to come is inside of Steve’s body, but the sight of Steve dirtying up his corset is too hard to resist. Panting out progressively higher and higher moans, he retreats at the very last second and then jacks himself desperately. Steve’s still writhing and coming down from his climax; moaning weakly and rolling his spine along the mattress. When he feels the loss of Bucky’s cock inside him, his baby blues open lazily. Bucky’s favourite thing is the first push into Steve, but _Steve’s_ favourite thing in the world is to watch Bucky come.

It’s the moment when Bucky probably gets the most vulnerable, and it’s written all over his face. For as loud as he gets during the sex, he goes quiet whenever he comes. So when the pleasure finally crashes over him, he bites his lip and whimpers softly – almost _secretly_ – as he aims his release at the rainbow-coloured corset. It’s so beautiful… Almost artistic… The way part of Bucky streaks now over such an intimate part of Steve and they become one…

When it finally passes, Bucky lets go of his softening cock and lets out a loud breath; hands dropping and smacking off his thighs. Giving Steve a tired, satiated smile, Bucky tips over and lands heavily on his side, next to him. Steve just turns his head in his direction, returning the opened-mouth grin. Their eyes are still glassy.

“How’s my makeup _now?_ ” Steve jokes breathlessly.

“You look like Krusty the Clown.”

“Thanks.”

“Krusty might’ve been hotter.”

Steve’s too weak to punch him, so he opts for simple flipping him the finger and then pillowing his hand behind his head. Bucky rolls over the few inches necessarily to give him a slow, gentle kiss. Steve hums into it and then glances down at his corset. “I’m not sure how to clean this off…” he admits.

“Hose it off…?”

“You can’t be serious,” Steve replies flatly.

“Well _I_ don’t know,” Bucky shrugs, flopping his head into the pillow and closing his eyes. “We’ll figure it out in the morning – how about that? Maybe it needs to be dry cleaned. I’ll take care of it. Just throw it in the tub or somethin’ and come back to bed.”

Sighing, Steve does as suggested, leaving the room and coming back in completely naked and all of the makeup cleaned up from his face. Bucky notices how the self-confidence he had earlier on stage _still_ seems to be with him, even now. Usually Steve gets _extra_ shy post-sex. But tonight, he strides in as if he wasn’t naked at all; just crawls right in beside Bucky with a dopey, fucked-out grin back on his face.

Bucky inhales deeply through his nose and smiles adoringly. His lids feel heavy and his heart feels full, as he wraps his arm around that skinny body and tugs him close. “So…” Bucky whispers happily. “That was…”

Steve holds his stare and replies, “Yes?”

“This is the part where you jump in and tell me _what_ the fuck happened to you tonight,” Bucky jokes. He gives him a peck, which lingers into a slightly longer kiss; lips parting and the tips of their tongues touching gingerly. Steve releases the _softest_ little moan again, and Bucky chuckles. “This is _exactly_ what I mean!” he exclaims. “Like – who _are_ you? What’ve you done with my Stevie?”

Steve rolls his eyes, but he’s blushing again. Biting his lip in thought, he says quietly, “I can’t promise I’ll always be like this.”

Bucky shakes his head quickly, dropping the act. Taking the side of Steve’s face, he insists, “No – you don’t have to promise me _anythin’_. Whether you’re like this or some other way, or some _other_ way… Steve, I’m never gonna love you any less. I’m so fuckin’ crazy about you.”

Steve’s smile gets so genuine and bright that Bucky has to kiss him again. “Are you?” he asks, but he already knows the answer. He just wants to hear it again. That’s okay; Bucky could tell him two million times a day and never get sick of it.

So he says, “I am. And what about you? You love _me_?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods, the one to lean back in now. “I love you. Maybe a lot.”

“Just ‘maybe’, huh?”

He only pretends to think about it for a second, before breaking out into loud laughter when Bucky pretends to be scandalized. Bucky quickly flips them over and starts trying to wrestle Steve into a headlock so he can give him a noogie. They wrestle, kiss, and laugh like a couple of dorks, until their bodies decide that they want to fool around again. 

* * *

At the beginning of the week, Steve mentions to Bucky that their usual guy playing Frank-N’-Furter (some guy named Remy), had to drop out of the show. Turns out the guy had a closeted gambling issue that recently hit an all-time low, so he’s been sent to a rehabilitation center. Steve seems disappointed; they can’t do a show without a Frank-N’-Furter. Bucky reassures him that with everyone who’d probably kill to be involved with the show – _especially_ on Halloween night – the role will be filled up in the blink of an eye. 

That’s a very _real_ truth, too.

So the _second_ he can sneak his phone out, he’s texting Natasha:

**_Hey you. I need a favour._**

* * *

...

* * *

 

Bucky pretends to get a call from his mom about half an hour before he and Steve are supposed to leave for the Bow Tie. Making up a family emergency on the spot, he apologizes his face off while he throws on his jacket and grabs his keys. Steve has his own car, so it isn’t like he won’t be able to make it there on his own. It’s just that this is _the_ night. 

Bucky’s supposed to be there.

But Steve would never get upset for being there for his family, so he hides his disappointment and shows Bucky nothing but understanding. Bucky can see _right_ through it, and has to fight _real_ hard not to let his smile show until after he’s safely out of the apartment. Then he heads straight to Nat’s place.

The entire cast is in on it. Bucky isn’t there to see it, but according to what Natasha tells him after the show, Steve couldn’t help from glance out into the audience the entire time they’d first been out there. Natasha had almost felt _bad_ for how hard Steve tried to hide the way his face fell. Bucky’s glad he didn’t see that; he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from waiting.

What he _does_ see is Steve’s face when the opening beat that leads into _Sweet Transvestite_ begins and _Bucky_ whips around – long hair messy, _va-va-voom_ makeup painting his eyes and lips, and that black silk sheet wrapped under his neck. He deliberately looks to Steve when he first turns around, and he sees it… The split second where Steve doesn’t recognize him and then the way his face goes into shock. The crowd starts screaming, like they always do at this part of the show, so it’s easy to cover up the fact that Columbia looks about ready to have a melt-down on stage, while Magenta suddenly puts her hands on the tap dancer’s shoulders, flashing a mischievous smirk.

Bucky’s been working his ass off for this. He’s had one ear bud shoved into his ear all week, pretending to be listening to everything _but_ the _Rocky Horror_ soundtrack. In just a few days, he’s learned _all_ of the songs – not just his own. He’d even changed his ringtone to _Hot Patootie – Bless My Soul_ , which had thrilled Steve. Little had he known, of course.

Bucky feels nervous as hell, but he wants to do this for Steve. This is something they can share; and if Steve of all people can be brave enough to do it, then so can he. So he sings along to the song, adopting all of Tim Curry’s mannerisms that he’s been practicing all week in the bathroom mirror… And when he first hits the words ‘sweet transvestite’ – throwing off the sheet and revealing the downright _obscene_ black corset loosely tied up the middle, a string of thick pearls around his neck, fingerless gloves that run to his elbows, black panties that clip to thigh-high stockings, and a pair of high heels – the screaming and cheering goes through the _roof_. 

He’d sought out Natasha’s help, and Bucky _may_ have put in a bit more effort in terms of his costume than the old Frank-N’-Furter ever did.

He’s staring at the actors playing Brad and Janet, but what _really_ makes this moment worth it is how he can see Steve from the corner of his eye, barking out a surprised laugh and staring at Bucky with that familiar, opened-mouth grin. Just like that, all of Bucky’s nerves vanish, and to the sound of Tim Curry playing behind him on the screen, Bucky seduces his way around the stage and gets through the number in one piece. All of their friends - Clint and Tony and them included - have taken up the front row. They cheer louder than  _anyone_ else.

And just as he’d imagined, his favourite part is when he struts over to ‘Columbia’ and puts his closed fists on his hips. Giving him the most _precious_ , most genuinely _excited_ grin he’s ever seen Steve get, the smaller boy mimics the action, and together, they pop their hips and dance together to the music. It only lasts a few seconds, but it’s definitely Bucky’s highlight of the night.

 

 

That is, until the show is over.

The _moment_ he can get away with it, Steve grabs Bucky and practically _drags_ him into the closest storage closet. Turns out, Steve had chosen to wear the fishnet stockings with the big hole in them, instead of the new ones Bucky had bought him earlier that week.

Steve’s so turned on that he doesn’t spare time for any words – just shoves Bucky to the floor and climbs on top. Within minutes, his shorts are off, Bucky’s panties and pulled _down_ , and Steve rides the fuck out of Bucky – the two boys still entirely in their costumes.

Steve makes Bucky come so hard that he nearly forgets his own name.

Bucky does not mind _one bit._

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing artist, [Temariart](http://temariart.tumblr.com/), did this amazing fanart (I think inspired originally by my stripper AU, [Legs As White As Sugar, Candy On the Window Sill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2075715), but it TOTALLY reminds me of Steve in this story, so I had to put it here <3 It's currently my background on my phone <3
> 
> An idea of how Steve was dressed:
> 
> An idea of how Frank-N'-Furter looks (for those of you who aren't familiar with RHPS):
> 
> Columbia and Frank:
> 
> Stucky-inspired porn gifs:
> 
> 1\. Holy mother of god, that cock...
> 
> 2\. I like to think this is post-WS-looking Bucky fucking Steve ok?
> 
> 3\. Gorgeous
> 
> 4\. Always include Tayte Hanson and Jaxon Radoc to the list
> 
> As always, I pretty much get any smutty gif or pic from the [stevebuckypornlookalikes](http://stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr.com/) blog <3
> 
> See you next time, sex monkeys! ;)


End file.
